I will never leave my sister
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Danny's twins Skyla and Rainy have an encounter with the supernatural which changes their lives forever. What happens when they find out that their father is Danny Phantom? Why wasn't he there for them when they needed them?
1. Life leads to diaster in Amity Park

I will never leave my sister

Beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay I am writing this to try to get my creative juices flowing again. So here it goes. I do not own Danny Phantom!

Chapter one. Life leads to disaster in Amity park.

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

My life was fairly normal until it wasn't anymore. One day me and my twin Rainy woke up and our parents were gone. They left a note that said, "Girls went out of town for a while be back soon, Love Mom and Dad." By this time we were used to waking up and our parents being gone. They had a risky business that could take them away at any time of the night and keep them away for days at a time. When Rainy woke up she looked confused. I showed her the note and she nodded.

"So we are going to be alone for a few days? What are we going to do Sky?" Rainy asked me.

"Nothing tonight Rain, but maybe we can go over to Mae's tomorrow," I answered her.

"Okay Sky, but can we at least get a movie tonight?" Rainy asked.

I nodded. "Then we can hang out with Mae tomorrow," I said.

I didn't know how wrong I was until that night.

Me, and Rainy had just finished our hastily made dinner, and cleaned up. I took the garbage out, while Rainy got the movie ready.

Me and Rainy laid on the couch with our legs intertwined as the previews began to play. By time the credits were rolling Rainy was sleeping. I shook her awake, and then took the movie out. Rainy stalked off to the kitchen when there was a loud bang on the front door followed by a loud crash.

They were the clients that my parents were having issues with. They entered the living room just as Rainy ran in with the biggest knife in the kitchen.

"Our parents aren't here," I said facing these men.

"We know, but you are going to tell us where they went or bad things are going to happen to you two," The man said.

"We don't know where they went," Rainy said.

"No you are just refusing to tell us," Another man said.

"No they just left us and didn't tell us where they went or when they would be back," I said trying to stay calm.

"Well then little ones you have lost your importance to me," A man said then he grabbed me around my neck and then slowly brushed my hair out of his way so that he could sink his fangs into my neck. The pain was excruciating.

I could see that they reached for Rainy, but she slashed at them with her knife. She cut a few of them, and when they finally caught her she struggled and thrashed about until five or six of them bit her in various places. Rainy went limp in their arms. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was no use.

"Sky," Rainy muttered.

"Rainy, I love you," I said and then I lost conciousness.

**The next night.**

I woke up and looked around. The men were gone, and I didn't see Rainy at first. I did not know how long I had been out. My senses seemed heightened especially my sense of smell. I smelled blood, and I was attracted to it. When I moved my motions seemed more fluid. I was worried about my sister.

"Rainy! Where are you! Come on Rain this is not the time to be playing games!" I yelled as I scanned the dining room.

She didn't answer.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen I saw her.

They laid her on the kitchen floor.

"Rainy! Oh my god!" I turned her over, and shook her gently at first, but when there was no reaction I began to shake her harder. "Rainy please wake up!"

When I saw all the fang marks on her neck, her arms, and her legs I realized that those men were vampires. And that I was a vampire now too. I realized as I felt the bite on my neck.

I cleaned her up and changed her out of her torn pj's. I combed her hair how she liked it, and moved her to her end of the couch.

**A few days later.**

I decided that Rainy wasn't coming back, and that I needed to bury her tonight. After the sun went down. I began to dig her grave. I measure it four feet wide six feet long and six feet deep. After I measured the hole I got ready to dig. I felt drained and weak. In my weakness I went into the house and drank from the remains of my sister. I drank the rest of her blood, and then quickly went outside and dug her grave.

It took me an hour maybe two to dig the hole by hand. It was 11:30 by the time I had finished the grave. I went back into the house, and made sure Rainy was ready. Rainy was dressed in her favorite white dress, and she had her skeleton key necklace on. I picked her up and carried her outside like a parent would carry a sleeping child to the car. I stepped to the edge of the ditch and jumped down in there with her. I laid her down gently in her grave. I kissed her forehead and took in her scent for the last time. She smelled slightly of peaches like always. I brushed the hair off of her face and patted her head like I had when she had nightmares and would crawl into bed with me.

I climbed out of the hole, and slowly began to cover Rainy. At times I had to stop to take breaks because I couldn't do this I couldn't bury my best friend. Things got better after her face was covered, then I stopped throwing the dirt gently and began to throw it violently at times. I had to finish before the sun rose I reminded myself.

As I put the last few handfuls of dirt on her grave I said, "No one can hurt you anymore Rain. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Just don't leave me," I said as I stood up and walked back into the house. As I walked into the living room I stepped on my sister's knife. I picked it up and held it in my hand. I took the knife and wrote her name on the handle with silver sharpie along with her birth date and death date. I took the knife and stuck it in the ground by her grave to mark it.

I went back in the house changed my clothes, rinsed off, and then laid in Rainy's spot on the couch trying to take in her scent, and trying to shut my eyes so tightly that maybe I would wake up from this nightmare.

I knew that I was never going to wake up from this. I knew that my sister was dead, and I was now one of the monsters that killed her.

The next day I hid in the closet, and spent my time feeling incomplete. I cried my last tears, and went through the memories that I wish I could get back. I also kept asking myself questions. "What if we would have just gone somewhere like she wanted? Then maybe she would still be here now. What if you just left her sleep? Maybe they wouldn't have bothered her. This is my fault," I thought.

"If I would have fought back like she did I could have done something. I could have saved her," I thought.

"If you would have fought back Sky they would have drained you just like me," Rainy's voice said. I looked up expecting her to be standing there but she wasn't.

Once the moon rose I decided to get some grass seed and flowers to put over her grave. I ran to the store and bought a packs of seeds and grass seed. When I got back home I planted the sunflowers and daisies on her gravesite. Then I slowly spread the grass seed and watered it.

Over the next few days the flowers began to grow, and so did the grass. I ran back to the store and found a big rock which I carved her first and middle names into Rainy April, then her birth date and death date. Then I put my name Skyla May, then my birth date, and death date. I also bought Rainy some potted flowers and a few small stuffed animals to sit by her grave.

I put on my skeleton key necklace that matched Rainy's and never took it off.

During the day the flowers protected my sister along with the sun, at night I watched her grave just in case some of those vampires thought they were going to finish what they started. No one was going to hurt Rainy ever again.

One night when I was standing watch. I saw a figure standing at the foot of the grave. At first glance I thought it was a vampire. It was a girl in a long white dressed that flowed in the wind. I went outside and I couldn't believe what I saw. The girl was Rainy. She turned towards me with a smile then she gestured to the flowers.

"You like them?" I asked.

Rainy nodded, and said, "I am sorry I left you."

"It is okay Rainy you are here now," I said as I tried to pat her back I touched nothing but air. I could see her but I couldn't touch her at all. I could only feel a chill from her energy.

Rainy was a ghost.


	2. Living

I will never leave my sister

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay I am here and I want to give this story some foundation before I forget it and I never update it. I am going to update my other fics after this Chapter I hope. I do not own Danny Phantom. And just to let you know Danny and everyone will brought into the story soon, but I just need to go over a few things about Rainy and Skyla.

Chapter Two

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

Me and Rainy spent a few days together. She told me a little about the ghost zone, and what she learned about the town. We mostly talked about the towns ghostly hero Danny Phantom. Rainy said she had actually seen him trying to save some black haired girl that a ghost had kidnapped.

"Well where was he when the vampires came in here and killed you, and me? Where was he then?" I asked.

"Sky no need to be bitter. You remind me of mom when you are bitter like that," Rainy said to me then she imitated mom telling us to clean our room.

"I am just saying Rainstorm if he is so great why didn't he save us?" I asked my sister.

Rainy just shrugged. "Maybe we weren't meant to be saved Sky," Rainy said plainly like you would when saying the sky is blue or it was going to rain.

"Don't say that Rain," I scolded her.

"It's okay Sky as long as we are together that is all that matters," Rainy said then she levitated away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well you can't be out in the open when the sun rises so we need to find a place for you to hide," Rainy said as she passed through walls instead of walking with me like a normal person. Well she can be a freak if she wants we were both far from normal now, both dead but trapped in life.

"So where you planning on stashing me?" I asked.

"I figured that you could pick one of our closets to sleep in during the day, and I could help you get it ready," Rainy said as we made it to our room.

The room was in shambles. I went to pick something up and Rainy said, "Don't worry about it I will clean it up. Now which closet would you prefer mine or yours?"

"Mine because we can lay the twin mattress from the guest room in there for me," I said.

Rainy smiled at me. "Well you go get it and I will move your clothes into my closet," Rainy said.

"Come and help me," I said.

"Sure I will be there in a second," Rainy said, and I knew she wasn't coming to help me.

I went and grabbed the mattress. It was lighter than I remembered. I carried it into the room with only one arm using the other for support to balance the mattress.

I couldn't see Rainy, but I could see my clothes being moved. "Rain?" I asked.

"It's me Sky. It is just easier for me to move things when I am invisible." She reappeared with a smile.

I put the mattress in the closet and checked to make sure the door would close. "That will work." I shut the door.

"You can have any of my clothes you want since I can no longer wear them," Rainy said with a half frown.

I felt bad, but couldn't find the words to say to her. I just stood there until I yawned.

"Let me make your bed before the sun begins to come up," Rainy said as she rummaged through a drawer looking for a twin sheet. "What sheet do you want? I have Batman, and the Flash."

"Batman you were the one that liked Flash," I answered and then Rainy was gone. The closet door opened and then slammed shut telling me just where she went.

Rainy came through the closet door, and just kind of stood there with an amused expression on her face.

"What is it Rain? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I questioned.

She pointed to the closet door, and it slowly opened showing me the bed that she made with a cover over it.

"You made the bed? You told me you were going to do that," I said as I stepped into the closet with my sister hovering behind me.

"No look," She said then she pointed at the bed.

It looked like the bed had a big lump on it, but when I moved the cover I saw the Batman plush that I had given Rainy when we were kids after she lost her Flash plush.

"No Raindrop he is yours." I picked up the plush and pushed it towards her.

Rainy shook her head. "He will keep you company while you sleep, like he kept me company all these years." Rainy phased through the wall. Then after a minute her head poked back in and said, "The sun is up. So get some sleep, and Good day." I could hear her laugh as she went down the hallway.

"Crazy ghost," I muttered to myself as I laid down and began to sleep. I was kind of wondering what Rainy would do all day.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

I cleaned for a few hours, and then after I felt that the house was spotless I phased through the floor, and laid down on the basement floor. I didn't sleep but I zoned out till I remembered my short time in the ghost zone.

I remember seeing Danny Phantom trailing behind the Fenton specter speeder that had went missing years ago. When Phantom saw me he looked shocked. He said something in the direction of the speeder and pointed at me but by that time I had sped away. I was yelling for Skyla, because I had no idea where she was. When I finally made my way out of the ghost zone it was when Skyla had first found my body. She was crying frantically next to me then she would scream and shake my body some more. I wanted to say something to tell her I was there, but I wasn't strong enough to speak or even to let her see me, so I just watched her for a few days.

Eventually she cleaned me up and prepared to bury me. Before she began to dig she gave me my final fang marks on my left wrist. She took my body and set it in the hole. She covered me slowly and then it was done. My grave was dug, and I was in it. She planted flowers over my grave and that is what gave me the strength to appear to her.

That was when Skyla woke me up. "Rainy! Come on you crazy ghost! Wake up! We need to talk!" Skyla yelled. She stood a few feet away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"The moon is up, and I am up now it's your turn," Skyla said waving me upstairs.

"I will be there in a second," I said. As soon as I said that Skyla had went quickly up the steps. I got up and phased through the floor. I turned to face Skyla.

"No fair," Skyla said with a smirk.

"I am sorry. What did you want? You interrupted my memories," I said irritably.

"No Rain you were taking a ghostly nap." She stuck her tongue out. "I am going out to feed tonight. I am so thristy right now."

Skyla took a step towards the door. I was there instinctively. My eyes glowing green. "Wait, we need to talk," I said.

"Okay Rain calm down your eyes are freaking me out," Sky said.

I took a deep breath and my eye returned to the blue they were before. "Sky, you have to promise me something," I said to her.

"What is it Rain?" She asked.

"You have to promise me that you will not feed off of humans. I don't want you to be like those monsters that killed us. They kill people," I said looking Skyla in the eye.

"I know that Rainy that is why I am going a few miles out of town to hunt for some deer," Skyla said then she moved towards the door again. I didn't stop her this time. "I have to go, but I will be back before sunrise." She left with a smile.

Since I was going to be alone for a while I decided to finish cleaning and then maybe go and sit on the grass out front to gaze up at the sky. The house was cleaned in an hour and I tried to go outside, but I couldn't something wouldn't let me leave.

I tried every door and window. The only door I could leave was the back door, and even then I could only go to my grave. I thought about going back into the ghost zone through my grave, but then I thought how Skyla would feel finding me gone. I knew I couldn't leave her like that.

I decided to go back to the basement and find some old memories to supplement for dreams.

I went back to the times me and Sky had as two year olds, three year olds, and four year olds. We caused Mom and Dad so many problems.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Me, and Sam had just found the specter speeder when I saw my daughter Rainy float past us yelling for Skyla.

"Sam! Look!" I yelled pointing at Rainy.

Sam looked and caught only a glimpse of her vanishing.

"What is it Danny?" She asked me.

"I just saw Rainy go past us," I said. I saw the image of her again she was in her ripped pajamas and she had many bite marks on her neck, legs, and arms.

"Are you sure it was Rainy, and not Skyla?" Sam asked.

"I know it was Rainy, Sam doesn't this worry you?" I asked. Don't ask me how I can tell our identical twins apart with just a glance I just can.

"I don't know..." She trailed off.  
"Sam our sixteen year old daughter is running around the ghost zone that she knew nothing about," I said. "Plus she is covered in bites."

"We have to find her Danny," Sam said in alarm.

We searched for days and we couldn't find Rainy or Skyla. We were both worried, and never gave up searching.

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

I was hurrying home after hunting. I knew I had to move because the sun would be up soon. I was walking when I ran into Uncle Tucker.

"Rainy?" He asked me as he grabbed ahold of me. He could never get our names right.

"No Uncle Tuck. I'm Skyla," I said glancing around my surroundings.

"I am sorry Sky. Where is Rainy? I haven't seen you two this far apart since school let out," Tucker noted.

"She is at home sick," I said hoping he wouldn't want to come home with me. I knew what he was, I knew what my parents were, and I knew what our Grandparents were. They were all ghost hunters and my sister was a ghost.

"Well you should probably get back to her then Sky. I will be over to check on you in the next few days," Tucker said then he gave me a half hug and walked away.

I ran the rest of the way home. When I made it there I found Rainy sitting on the back step. "What you doing Rainy?" I asked.

"This is as far as I can go," She said and then she drew an invisble line in front of her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This." She got up and walked towards her grave then she stopped suddenly and couldn't move any further.

After that we went back into the house. I went to my closet, and she went to the basement.

We lived like that for months. We kept the fridge stocked for our parents return until the power was shut off. After that I gave up on their return, but Rainy didn't she had a feeling that they would be back. I hated to crush her dreams, so I left her think what she wanted.

Me and Rainy were closer than we have ever been. That day I had brought up the same thing that I had for a months now.

"Rainy we need to leave," I said to my transparent sister.

"Sky we have had this conversation over and over again. I can't leave... I can only go back to the ghost zone," Rainy said.

"But Rainy this town is filled with ghost hunters and they are searching houses for ghosts," I said pleading with her.

"Sky you can leave me. I will be fine on my own," She said that green glow returning to her eyes letting me know I had irritated her.

"Rainy, if you think I am leaving you for a second you are crazy. We are in this together," I said just wishing I could hug her.

We didn't leave and the next time I really paid attention to the date it had been a year since we died.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

"It's been a year?" Rainy asked.

I nodded. "So what do you want to do?" Skyla asked me.

"I want to find Mom and Dad," I replied.

"Well Rainy I wouldn't know where to start," Skyla said with a shrug.

"The ghost zone. I think they went into the ghost zone," I said stating something that she could tell shocked her sister.

"Rainy-" I was going to tell her that we weren't going to look for them when the door was banged open. We both looked at each other and ran.

"Go to the closet," I whispered.

"Phase down to the basement," Skyla said as she shut herself in the closet.

I went down into the basement just as I heard the steps of boots on the kitchen floor. They passed Sky's closet, and began to walk down the steps.

It was a ghost hunter dressed in red. "Ghost! Why did you scare the Fenton's from this house?"

"I didn't," I said then she turned some kind of ray on me. I screamed as I felt myself being pulled away.

"Rainy!" Skyla yelled as she ran down the steps.

The hunter flashed some kind of light at Skyla and she fell to the ground. I couldn't take it any more I used what little energy I had left to throw her our of my house.

After she was gone Skyla spoke. "Rain? Are you alright?"

"Yes I am alright. Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, and said, "But I can't see anything Rain."

"I am here," I said then I scooted towards her until the top of my head was brushing her leg as she was hunched over covering her face.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

Me, and Sam finally found our way out of the ghost zone.

"Where should we look?" I asked Sam.

"If they are anywhere they are at home," Sam said.

I was still Phantom when we made it to our home. Valerie was threw out of the house as my ghost sense went off.

"We have to get in there! The girls may be in there!" Sam exclaimed like the worried mother she always was.

"You check on Val. I will get the girls," I said then I phased into my house. I checked the house and all I found were my two girls huddled together on the floor.

"Rainy! Skyla!" I yelled as I kneeled next to them. "What happened?"

"Ghost hunter," Rainy said weakly.

"I can't see a thing," Skyla said keeping her eyes closed.

I took Rainy by the hand and helped her up then I did by the same thing for Skyla.

I hugged each of them.

"Dad," Rainy said. I forgot that I was still in my ghost form.

"Yes Rain its me," I said truthfully.

It took them a while to regain themselves but eventually did.

Sam finally got Val to go home, and came into the house. She hugged Skyla, and when she tried to hug Rainy but she went right through her.

"We need to tell you guys something," Rainy said looking at Skyla. Skyla nodded and then we went to the living room and took a seat on the couch all except for Rainy who sat on the floor.

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

Rainy looked at me to tell them our story.

When I didn't say anything Mom asked. "Would either of you like to explain to me why there is a grave in the backyard?"

"Me and Rainy died a year ago today," I said plainly.

Both of our parents mouths were agape, and I was pretty sure our Mom was crying.

"How did this happen?" Our Dad asked.

"The night after you left we were attacked by vampires. They changed me and killed Rainy which made her into a ghost," I said and Rainy nodded slowly. Mom hadn't stopped sobbing, and I rubbed her back gently just like Dad was doing.

Slowly Rainy got up, and with a motion she let Tucker in the front door. When he saw that our parents were here he was in complete shock.

"You guys are alive?" He asked.

"They are Uncle Tuck, but we aren't," Rainy said.

"What does she mean Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I am a ghost Uncle Tuck," My sister announced.

Everything became silent as a ghost appeared in the center of our living room near Rainy.

"Skulker," Dad said as he transformed into Danny Phantom.


	3. The family is together again

I will never leave my sister

beccalovesbumblebee~ Please read and review I would really appreciate the feedback. I do not own Danny Phantom. This chapter gets a little weird I admit.

Chapter three The family is together again...

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe that this was happening I just got my family back together, and now some ghost was going to attack us.

"Sam, Tucker get the girls out of here," Dad said as he shielded us.

Uncle Tucker pushed me forward, and Mom followed behind Rainy covering our retreat.

"They don't know that Rainy can't leave," I thought.

"Mom! Rainy can't-" I started to say just when Rainy hit the doorway. She was blown back instantly. Mom reached for her but couldn't touch her. Dad reached for her but just missed her. Skulker caught her.

"Got her," Skulker said smugly.

"Leave her alone Skulker this doesn't have anything to do with her this is between you and me," Dad said as he prepared to use his ghost ray on Skulker.

Skulker in response held Rainy in front of him. "No it is between me and the bounty on her head. Anyways Danny you wouldn't want to hurt your ghost daughter would you?"

I saw Dad visibly tense, of course he didn't want to hurt Rainy. Skulker laughed and then he disappeared with his hand over Rainy's mouth.

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran back into the room.

"Sky," He and Mom hugged me tightly.

"Where did he take her?" I asked.

"He is probably going to transport her through the ghost zone to whoever had the bounty on her head," Dad said looking me in the eye.

"But who would want Rainy?" I asked.

"Someone who wanted to get at your Father," Mom said holding my arm. I was glad for this contact it felt like the only thing holding me together.

"What are we waiting for we have to get her back," I said to my parents.

"I am going to get her Sky. I promise," Dad said then he went to the backyard. As I went to follow him I saw the sun begin to rise.

I took a step back inside. "Oh no," I said.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"The sun...I can't be out in the sun," I said with a sort of fear.

"Sam stay with Skyla. I don't want anything to happen to her while I am gone," Dad said then he phased through her grave and into the ghost zone.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

Skulker had taken me into the ghost zone and locked me into a ghost proof box.

"Let me out of this box you ghost!" I yelled as I banged the sides of the box which burned my hands.

I am not sure what happened but there was another ghost that appeared in the box.

"I am the box ghost," He said.

"I'm Rainy," I said as I moved closer to the Box ghost.

"So you called me," The box ghost said.

"No I just want out of this box," I said.

"Who locked you in here?" He asked.

"Skulker," I answered.

"What does he want you for?" The box ghost asked.

"He said that there is a bounty on my head," I said slowly.

"Oh I will stay here with you then. He is probably transporting you to whoever is offering the bounty," The box ghost said.

I was scared. I was shaking, and I knew the box ghost could see it. He reached over and touched my hand. "It's okay Rainy. I will get you out of this."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. When the box was opened the Box ghost faded away with a finger over his mouth. Skulker pulled me out of the box, and set me in front of Vlad Plasmius.

When Plasmius reached for me Skulker got in the way. "First I want my bounty, then you can have the merchandise," Skulker said as he stood in front of me.

"Oh Rainy it is so unfortunate how you and your sister passed on," Plasmius said.

I was going to respond, but when I opened my mouth to speak the Box ghost was next to me. He took my hand and pulled me away just as my Dad entered the room.

"Plasmius! Of course it was you that had the bounty put on my daughters head," Dad yelled at his archenemy.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Box ghost get her out of here! Please. I have your back," Dad said. The box ghost took my hand and pulled me forward.

"You heard your Dad. Come with me." The Box ghost lead me out of Plasmuis' mansion.

Once we were out I turned to him and said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," The Box ghost said as Skulker came out followed by Plasmuis who was carrying my Dad who was barely conscious.

"Let him go! I will do anything you want!" I yelled.

"Rainy...no," My Dad said weakly.

"You don't know what you are doing," The Box ghost said as he slipped a tiny cardboard box into my hand. "If you need me call my name into this box."

I nodded, and then stepped forward. "Let my Dad go, and I will hand myself over to you."

Plasmius nodded and he dropped Danny and grabbed a hold of me.

"I still want my bounty," Skulker muttered as I caught my last glimpse of the Box ghost trying to wake my Dad up.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

When I opened my eyes I was face to face with the Box ghost.

"Danny come on we have get out of here," the Box ghost said grabbing my hand and trying to help me to my feet.

"Rainy," I said weakly.

"Plasmius has her, but we have to get out of here to regroup," the Box ghost helped me up.

"I don't feel right leaving her," I said as I looked back.

"I know Danny I don't either, but you are weak, and I am no match for Plasmius," the Box ghost said and I knew he was right.

So reluctantly I lead the Box ghost back to my house. I knew Skyla was going to kill me when she found out what happened.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I took Skyla and put her into her closet. Me, and Tucker went into the fridge and had some breakfast.

When Danny came home I was surprised to see that he didn't have Rainy, and that he had brought back the Box ghost.

"Where's Rainy?" I asked my husband.

"I couldn't get her from Plasmius. Him and Skulker beat me in a fight, and Rainy gave herself to them so that they would let me go," Danny said sounding defeated.

"You what!" Skyla yelled as she came out of her closet. "You promised you would get her back!"

"I know," Danny said.

"The one thing that you didn't explain is why the Box ghost it here," Tucker said.

"He was with Rainy when I found her," Danny said.

I looked at the Box ghost who looked nervous being in the room with me, Danny, and Tucker.

"So you were trying to help my Rainy?" I asked turning to the Box ghost.

"I thought she called for me so I came to her. She was scared, and once she told me that there was a bounty on her head I wasn't leaving her. I never approved of Skulker selling other ghosts as slaves," the Box ghoust said.

I looked over at Danny and smiled. Then I looked at Skyla who was clutching a picture frame.

"Sky what is that?" I asked pointing at the picture frame.

"Just the picture of me, Rainy, and Dad the day we went to the zoo." Skyla held out the picture out to me, and Danny.

It was Danny with our twins on his shoulders. It was cute he had one on each shoulder clutching one of their little hands in his, and they were holding each others hand.

"I remember that day," I said with a smile. "Your Dad forgot the stroller so when Rainy got tired he put her on his shoulder, but of course once you seen Rainy on Daddy's shoulder-"

"You had to be up there too," Danny said cutting me off. He looked at the picture with a smile. He pointed at the girls that sat on his shoulder and said, "That's Rainy, and that is Skyla."

Danny always knew which of the girls was which even as infants, and especially when our girls tried to play tricks on us.

"I remember that," Skyla said. "Dad I have a question. How come you never told us that you were Danny Phantom?"

I saw the realization cross Danny's face he knew Skyla was going to ask that sooner or later. Danny just didn't know what to say.

"We did it to protect you. It would have been more dangerous for you to know the truth, and it would have been a big secret you would have had to keep," I answered Skyla for Danny.

"But it didn't protect us Mom. We were killed, and Rainy has been kidnapped by a ghost," Skyla said with her blue eyes glowing slightly green. She ran back to her closet with her blonde hair flowing behind her.

Danny went to follow her, but I stopped him. "Just let her go she is upset, and she has every right to be. We left on the night that mattered. They died because we weren't here to help them. Then Skyla had to deal with Rainy's death on her own. She had to bury her sister, and her best friend all in one. We were gone for a year Danny," I said looking Danny in the eyes.

" We were look for them the whole time we were gone," Danny said sounding defeated.

"I know we searched the ghost zone for them for ages, but from what Sky said Rainy made it back here after we saw her. Danny I couldn't imagine what these two have been through," I said. I kissed Danny and then we hugged for a minute. "We need a plan to get Rainy back Danny."

"I know," He said then he glanced at Me, and Tucker.

"I think Sky has ghost powers," I said receiving looks of shock from Tucker, and Danny.

"When she was mad her eyes were glowing green Danny," I said.

"Well then we are all going to get her then," Danny said.

"But you told me the girls didn't have ghost powers," Tucker said.

"They did as kids they used to phase out of their clothes and switch them on us to try to trick us," I told Tucker.

"I caught them doing it multiple times," Danny said.

"We think the girls hid their powers from us like I did with my parents," Danny said.

"So we think their powers went dormant," I said.

"Until now," Danny finished.

"But how is Sky both a ghost and vampire?" Tucker asked.

"I don't think it has anything to do with it ghosts are dead, vampires are dead," I said.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

I followed Skulker and Plasmius back into the mansion. Shortly after Skulker was paid his bounty he left. After that things became fuzzy, and I blacked out.

When I came back to I was strapped down on a medical table. I tried to phase through it but I couldn't.

"I wouldn't waste your energy you can't escape," Plasmius said. He was standing over me. Then he moved over to the lab table.

"What do you want me for?" I asked.

"You are going to carry my perfect half ghost child," Plasmius said with an evil smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am going to transplant your already fertilized embryo back into you," He smiled at me.

"Is it-"

"No the child will not be mine genetically," Plasmius said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Let us begin," Plasmius said then I guess I was fighting so he knocked me out again. I was able to open the small box that the Box ghost had given me.

"Boxy I need you. Help me," I said then the scene faded.

When woke up I was chained to a wall. I tried to phase through my restraints but I couldn't.

"I need to find a way out of here," I thought to myself. It took me a minute to notice that the Box ghost was in the room with me.

"Boxy you came to help me," I said.

"Of course I did. Rainy you don't look so good. What did he do to you?" The Box ghost asked.

"He...He...He...Umm," I stuttered because I couldn't say it.

"What did he do?" The Box ghost asked again.

"He got me pregnant," I said.

The Box ghost looked confused.

"I know it makes no sense, but he put an embryo in me," I said.

"Well don't worry Rainbow your family is on the way," The Box ghost said then he tried to undo one of my restraints. He hissed in pain.

"Be careful," I said trying to stay calm. I felt like I was going to fall apart literally.

Plasmius came into the room followed by my Dad, and a very pissed off Skyla following him. My Mom and Tucker were next to me in seconds, and were undoing my restraints. I fell out of them, and the Box ghost caught me. I saw a glimpse of Plasmius being sucked into the Fenton thermos.

"Rainy!" Dad and Sky yelled when they saw me.

I felt like I was melting.

"What did he do to you?" Dad asked.

I tried to answer him, but I couldn't form the words I wanted to say.

"Give her some of your ectoplasm," The Box ghost said then he took my hand began to let some of his ectoplasm flow into me. Dad looked at him and then did the same. I felt myself come back together.

"What did he do to her?" Skyla asked looking at Mom.

"Let's find out," Mom said then she took the thermos and released Plasmius. She locked him in the restraints that I had just occupied.

Dad, and the Box ghost helped me up and steadied me. As Dad let go of my hand the Box ghost grabbed my hand.

"Plasmius!" Dad yelled then he blasted him.

"Yes Daniel," Plasmius said smugly.

"What did you do to Rainy?" Dad asked.

"Oh that Rainy is carrying my perfect half ghost baby," Plasmius said.

"You did what to my sister?" Skyla asked her eyes glowing a deep green.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot the baby isn't mine," Plasmius said.

"Then who's is it?" Mom asked.

"Well your Husband's clone, and some sperm donor's. I fused them together with Rainy's egg, and implanted it into her," Plasmius said.

"What?" Skyla said as she sprung at Plasmius.

"Don't," I said my eyes glowing green for the first time. I blocked Skyla's path. "He can't defend himself Sky. It's not right."

"Okay," Skyla said and then she sucked Plasmius back into the thermos.

"Let's go home now," Dad said as he took Mom's hand.

The Box ghost never let go of my hand.

We made it home just as the sun began to come up again.

"We should all get some rest. We will talk tonight," Dad said then him and Mom went into their bed room. Uncle Tucker went towards the guest room.

"Uncle Tuck the twin bed isn't in there anymore we moved it into Sky's closet. You can sleep in my bed, or on any of the couches," I said then he went into my room.

"Where are you going?" The Box ghost asked.

I pointed down and phased through the floor to the basement. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to Boxy."

"Rainbow I am not going anywhere," The box ghost said squeezing my hand.

I shut my eyes and let my memories replay in my mind.


	4. Being pregnant

I will never leave my sister

beccalovesbumblebee~ Things are a little weird I know, but it is just how it worked out for me. If you guys like the SamXDanny pairing you should check out Baby steps by ilovepuppies125

Chapter four. Being pregnant

(Sam's P.O.V.)

When we woke up that night the girls were already up and in the basement. They were having their own conversation.

"Rain if we stay here we put them at risk. I am a vampire and our parents and Uncle Tucker are human. Well mostly human. You being a ghost puts Dad's secret at risk with Valerie she will be back for you so I think it may be best for us to leave," Skyla said convincing her sister and the Box ghost that they needed to leave.

"What about the baby? From what Plasmius said she will be part human," Rainy said.

"Rainy who knows if you will even be able to carry the baby," Sky said. I could feel Rainy's hurt from here.

"I know so when will we leave?" Rainy asked.

"I have to find us somewhere to go first. So in a few weeks probably," Skyla said.

I motioned for Danny to go back to our bedroom. As we made it in there and shut the door we heard the front door open and close. Skyla had left.

"They think they put me at risk," Danny said in a confused tone.

"Danny we need to tell Valerie to leave the ghost alone that are abiding by the laws," I said.

Danny called Val and told her that he wanted her to come over tomorrow.

"Let's go talk to Rainy," Danny said then he transformed and phased through the floor.

"No fair Danny," I said then I felt a hand on my ankle pulling me through the floor.

I was shocked to see that it wasn't Danny but Rainy that phased me through the floor.

"So you heard us talking this morning didn't you?" Rainy asked.

Me, and Danny looked at each other the reluctantly we nodded.

"How did you know?" Danny asked.

"I could sense your energy," Rainy said.

"Rain you aren't leaving if I have anything to say about it," I said sounding like a stern mother.

"But what Skyla said-" Rainy started.

"Is wrong. I want you two here you mean more to me than my secret," Danny said as he brushed her hair away from Rainy's eyes.

"Is what Sky said about me true that I may not be able to carry this baby?" Rainy asked.

"I don't know for sure, but we will get through this together," I said then I went upstairs to make dinner. Danny was going to help Rainy train with her growing ghost powers.

One thing I knew for sure was that me, and Skyla were going to have a talk when she got home.

Skyla strolled in after we had finished dinner, and washed the dishes.

"Skyla Mae I want to talk with you," I said as Skyla tried to walk past me.

"What Mom?" Skyla asked.

"I heard you talking this morning," I answered, and Skyla's eyes widened.

"You did?" She asked.

I nodded. "Not only did you worry your sister, you also upset her about her possible pregnancy," I said.

"Mom I just don't want her to get so excited about it," Sky said.

"I know Sky, but we need to stick together through this." I rubbed Skyla's arm.

"Okay," Skyla said in defeat.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

I was nice to see how much Rainy's powers had grown. She was mastering things quickly with the help of me and the Box ghost.

Valerie was going to come over tomorrow after the sun went down. I told Rainy that and she asked,"You won't let her hurt us would you?"

"Of course not," I answered my Rainy.

I gave Rainy more of my ectoplasm when she was drained and it seemed to help her.

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

When Mom told me that they were letting that ghost hunter back into the house to meet us I only agreed because I didn't trust her with my sister.

From what I heard that day they let Rainy clean the house. When my Mom tried to help her Rainy would say, "No Mom I can do it."

I laughed at that and went to sleep. I woke up just as the sun went down. There was a knock on the door, and Rainy came through the wall. "Wait," Rainy said.

I could hear Dad say, "I want you to meet our bags of flour."

I came out of the bedroom just as Mom called for us.

When Val saw us her jaw dropped. "Those are the ghosts!" She yelled as she suited up pointing her ectopistiol at me and Rainy.

"Technically I am a vampire," I said staying in front of Rainy.

"I'm the ghost," Rainy said from behind me.

"Val put the pistol away," Mom said.

"You want these monsters here?" Val asked.

"The girls are my daughters, and well the Box ghost doesn't cause any harm he is just an annoyance," Dad said.

"So what are you saying?" Val asked.

"Leave our children alone," Mom said giving Valerie a glare.

Valerie nodded slowly.

"I know this isn't the time to say this but I am moving in," Tucker announced.

After that the evening went smoothly. Valerie and Rainy hit it off, and I got some time with Dad, and Uncle Tucker.

Valerie went home and we all went our separate ways for the night. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Tucker went to bed. Me, Rainy, and the Box ghost went to the basement.

"I don't know why you like it down here so much Rain," I said as we took seats on the barely used couch.

"Me either." Rainy shrugged

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Any doubts that Rainy was pregnant vanished in a few days. She was progressing fast, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that it wasn't only Rainy that was vomiting, and feeling sick Skyla was to. If Rainy vomited Skyla would either vomit at the same time or shortly after her sister. Rainy would vomit ectoplasm while Skyla would vomit up blood. Rainy also had developed a baby bump.

From the way she was progressing I was guessing that Rainy would deliver the baby within the next two months. We had begun to have Rainy absorb the nutrients out of food because the baby was part human. Danny had also insisted that Skyla hunt more often to curve her cravings.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

I could feel the baby move. I always knew that I was pregnant whether Sky believed me or not. The Box ghost had never left my side since the fight with Plasmius.

"Boxy you know you can leave right? You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," I said.

"I know I can leave, but Rainbow I don't want to leave you," The Box ghost said then he pecked me on the cheek.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Well since your sister is out hunting and won't be back for a while, and your parents already went to bed. Why do you and I take a midnight flight?" The Box ghost asked then he took my hand.

"Okay, but I haven't got the hang of flying yet," I said warning him of my clumsy flight.

"Rain I have you the whole time," The Box ghost said then we floated up the steps, and phased through the door.

**Beccalovesbumblebee~ The baby will be born within the next two chapters I want some baby names suggestions. For a girl I was thinking the middle name could be June so ideas with that would be appreciated. I haven't thought about boys yet so I am open for suggestions. Please. Love you guys. **


	5. The baby is born, and three wishes

I will never leave my sister

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter five. The baby is born, and three wishes.

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

Over the next three weeks Rainy became very pregnant. So pregnant that either Dad, or the Box ghost had to assist her even when she was floating. The first time me, and Mom saw it we burst out laughing receiving warning looks from both the Box ghost and Dad that laughing at her was not a good idea. When she saw us laughing she began to cry letting go of their hands and phasing through the floor to the basement.

The Box ghost went to comfort Rainy. Dad just stood there in his ghost form giving us a glare.

"What Danny?" Mom asked.

"Listen Sam Rainy is a little emotional right now. You of all people should understand that. I remember when you got upset because me and Tucker were going out," Dad said.

"Yes I know," Mom said.

I barely saw Rainy float out to the backyard. The Box ghost followed behind her. Rainy just collapsed to the ground by her grave.

"Rainy!" I yelled as everyone ran out of the house and to her side.

"What is wrong Rain?" I asked.

"The baby," Rainy said her voice sounded labored.

"What about the baby?" Dad asked.

"She is here," Rainy said, then the baby came out from under her dress.

The baby cried, and let us know that she was healthy. Yes Rainy was right she had a little girl.

Mom picked up the baby, and wiped the ectoplasm away before handing her to Rainy. I saw the look Rainy had when she looked into her babies eyes. She was already in love, and so was the Box ghost.

"What are you going to name her?" Mom asked.

"Terra June Fenton," Rainy said.

"Welcome baby Terra, then," Uncle Tucker said.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

As weird as it was to say I was happy that Terra was born. It didn't matter to me how it happened just that she was here, and she was precious. She had my blue eyes, and Dad's black hair. I wouldn't trade her for the world. Mom had taken her and had her birth certificate filled out. Me, and the Box ghost took care of the baby at night, and my parents helped during the day.

After about a month Dad called for us to meet in the living room. I brought the baby, and the Box ghost into the living room.

"What is it Danny?" Mom asked.

"Well you remember the gift we got from Desiree?" Dad asked Mom.

"Of course the three "by the wish" wishes," Mom said. "What about them?"

"Well I thought that we could-"

"Get our old lives back," Skyla said.

"Well yes," Dad said.

"What about Terra, and the Box ghost? It will be like we never met them," I said holding my baby.

"You could wish around that," Mom said.

"If you are sure that is what you want to use your wishes on," I said slowly.

"Rainy I wouldn't wish for anything else," Dad said.

Skyla stood next to me as Dad handed me the card. "Desiree we are ready," Me, and Skyla said together.

Desiree appeared. "You have three wishes Danny."

"My girls will use them Desiree," Dad said motioning to us.

"Three wishes my girls," Desiree said.

"We wish for a second chance at life," We said together.

"So you have wished it-"

"Hold on," I interrupted. "I want to still have my baby."

"So be it," Desiree said.

I turned to the Box ghost. "Don't forget me Boxy." I kissed him. I felt like we were the only two ghosts in the room. Skyla cleared her throat forcing us to break our kiss.

"Now if you are finished. You will be sent to the night before you died change your future once that is done you will be put back to this moment in time. So you have wished it so shall it be," Desiree said.

Then there was a blinding light that faded into darkness.


	6. Back to the past to change the future

I will never leave my sister

beccalovesbumblebee~

Chapter six. Back to the past to change the future.

(Danny's P.O.V.)

The girls were gone and Desiree was about to leave when I said, "Before you leave. I have one more wish."

I whispered it in her ear. Desiree nodded before saying, "So have you wished it so shall it be."

Sam, Tucker, and the Box ghost gave me confused looks. Sam took our granddaughter from the Box ghost and sat down on the couch. I laughed and told them, "You'll see."

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

When I opened my eyes I was in my bed. It was dark, but the full moon gave me enough light to see the form of my sister laying in her bed across the room.

When I got up my motions seemed weird. I felt clumsy, and slower than normal. I stopped and took my pulse. My heart was beating. I am alive. I made my way across the room to wake Rainy. When I touched her she woke up.

"What is it Sky?" Rainy asked.

"Rainy we are alive," I said.

Rainy sat up instantly in shock and checked her own pulse. "What day is it?" She asked.

I grabbed my phone and checked the date. "It is 2:00a.m. the morning before we died."

Rainy climbed out of bed, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I reluctantly followed her.

"We have to stop Dad from leaving Sky it is the only chance we have to change what happened to us," Rainy said.

"But what if we only get Dad killed with us?" I asked her trying to keep my voice down.

"I don't know, but we have to try," Rainy said sounding determined.

When Dad stepped into the kitchen he looked at us with shock. Mom followed him after checking our room to say.

"The girls aren't in bed," Mom said then she looked at us.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Dad asked.

"Waiting for you Dad. We know you guys are leaving. Please don't leave," Rainy said pleading.

"We will be back in a few days," Mom said dismissing Rainy's begging.

"It will be too late by then," I said banging my fist on the table.

"Will be too late for what?" Mom asked. I just looked at her, and then Rainy who didn't know what to say either. "Skyla May Fenton answer me this instant!"

"To late to save us," Rainy muttered looking at our parents.

"What do you mean to save you? Save you from what?" Dad asked us.

"The vampires," Me, and Rainy said at the same time.

"What are you two talking about?" Dad asked.

"Dad tonight there will be an attack on the house. Me, and Rainy will die, and be reborn. We have lived it before Rainy was a ghost, and I was a vampire. I know you have no reason to believe me, or Rainy, but we are telling the truth," I explained everything.

"Okay, but what makes you think that we can help you me, and your Dad our only ghost hunters," Mom said still trying to hide Dad's secret.

"We know who Dad is Mom no need to lie to us anymore," I said sounding more cocky then I meant to.

"Really then who is he?" Mom asked.

"Danny Phantom," Rainy said which caused both of our parents eyes to widen.

"How did you figure it out?" Dad asked sounding taken aback.

"We didn't you told us in the future after we died. You were gone for a year. You saved us from you Valerie when you came back. After you told us your secret you helped Rainy with her powers," I said, and Rainy nodded in agreement.

"Okay so they are going to attack here tonight?" Dad asked.

We nodded. "There is something I always wanted to try," Rainy said.

"What?" Mom and Dad asked.

Rainy grabbed my hands, and said, "Going ghost."

(Narrative P.O.V.)

Danny, and Sam just watched as familiar white rings formed at the twins waists, and began to move up their bodies.

Rainy's ghost form was still wearing her white dress like she had when she died, her eyes were blue with the green glow, her nails were painted black with her father's logo painted on her thumbs, and pinkies in white, her hair was white instead of her usual dirty blonde, there were also daisies braided into her hair like a crown, Rainy's hair fell in curls around the daisies, and the weirdest thing Danny thought was that Rainy's ghost form was barefoot.

Skyla's ghost form was completely opposite. Skyla had what looked like form fitting black jeans with a black tank top, her eyes were the same as Rainy's, her white hair hung loosely at her shoulders, her nails were white with her Dad's logo painted on them in black, and Skyla had on black combat boots.

"Woah," The girls said, as they looked at each other, and then themselves.

"Rainy you look the same," Skyla said.

"I know. I like it," Rainy said floating off of the floor.

Dad was smiling at his girls. He had always wanted them to inherit his powers, but never thought they did.

"You know what this means?" Dad asked.

"What?" Both of us asked.

"Power practice," Dad said as he transformed.

Skyla was frustrated that Rainy caught on to everything faster than she did. Skyla was having problems with staying afloat. When Rainy noticed this she patted Skyla on the back, and took Skyla by the hand then she pulled her sister up.

"Sky I am only this good already, because I lived as a ghost before. You just need to relax," Rainy said, and it made Skyla feel better.

By the time the sun was setting on the night of the attack everyone was ready for the fight.


	7. The fight

I will never leave my sister.

beccalovesbumblebee~ Hello. Please read and review. I do not own Danny Phantom!

Chapter seven. The Fight.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

"Are you sure we are ready?" I asked my Dad as he returned to his human form. I followed his lead as did Skyla.

"You are the daughters of Danny Phantom. I know you can do this. You both are just like your mother," Dad said, then he hugged both of us.

"No Danny one of the girls takes after her father," Mom said at she walked into the room, and pulled Skyla into her arms. "My girl." Mom smiled.

Dad ruffled my hair, and said, "My girl."

It was true it had always worked out that way. Dad had me, Mom had Skyla.

"We all know the plan?" Dad asked glancing at me, Skyla, and Mom.

We all nodded. "Take your positions," Dad commanded.

My position was to be invisible inside the living room wall ready to attack. Dad was going to make noise in the kitchen like he was eating then cleaning up the kitchen. Mom, and Skyla were in the living room watching a movie together. As the credits of the movie began to roll. I needed to stretch my legs which were starting to cramp.

The vampires strolled in after my Mom stopped the movie.

"Well it looks like Danny left his mate here." They smiled at my Mom before they lunged at her.

Before Skyla, or my Dad could react I was out of the wall.

"Stay away from my Mom," I yelled as I kicked the vamps in their faces as I floated in the air. They recoiled in pain. Skyla transformed and my Dad was in the room. I stood protectively in front of my Mother with Skyla and my Dad standing directly behind her.

"Well Phantom wants to fight," One of the vampires said snarling at me.

"Actually we just want you to leave," We said in unison sounding like one voice.

"We have orders," The leader said stepping forward. He was in my face. My arm went around my Mom pushing her back.

"Go," I whispered to my Mom just as the leader sprung at me.

He took me down, and I was pinned. I phased through the floor, then sprang back through the floor landing a kick on his chest. He was mad, but he couldn't touch me. I was floating and phasing out of his grasp.

Skyla was not so good. She hadn't mastered phasing yet so she was using her ghost ray to keep them away from her.

Dad had been pushed up against a wall. The leader herded me towards my Dad.

"What do we do now?" I asked Dad seeing that Skyla was being surrounded and they were trying to get past her to get our Mother.

Dad shrugged, and said, "Our last resort... Remember what I tried to teach you as a baby?"

"The wail?" I asked.

"Yes. Cover your ears," Dad said, then he let out his earth shattering wail. As I heard his me, and Sky were able to mimic him sending the vampires running.

Me, Sky, Mom, and Dad shared a group hug. As the hug seperated the world kind of shook. I grabbed Skyla's hand and held on to it as the world faded.


	8. Flash forward

I will never leave my sister

beccalovesbumblebee~ I am back. I have another Danny Phantom fic up that is a crossover of Dp and Scooby-doo and the Ghoul school that centers on Danielle. It's called "One of the ghouls"! Check it out if you are interested. Okay I do not own Danny Phantom!

Chapter eight. Flash forward.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

I could still feel Sky's hand in mine as we faded into darkness. I wasn't scared, or worried until I felt her hand slip out of mine.

"Skyla!" I called, but my voice didn't make a sound. I couldn't see Skyla, and when I reached out all I could feel was nothing.

It was weird events started unfolding in front of me. My last year in High school. I got all A's, and passed with Highest honors. I didn't have a boyfriend which made me think of Boxy.

I felt my pocket to make sure that I still had the box he gave me. It was there. I let out a sigh of relief.

I watched me and Skyla win Homecoming King, and Queen. The same thing happened at Prom. I wore a dress and Sky wore a tux that fit her nicely. We danced and looked happy.

I saw me, and Sky train with our Dad. I smiled as I saw the first time Skyla was able to fly.

Things slowed down when Vlad kidnapped me. I felt like I was there a lot longer than I was before.

I saw things like Vlad rubbing my back as I vomited in the toilet, or a bucket. Him trying to get me to eat, and me refusing.

I could hear him say in a sour tone,"If you don't want to eat, then fine starve!"

I saw me being chained to a wall curled up in a corner and crying.

I watched my baby bump being to show. I was waiting for my family to come get me, and they did.

Once I was safe there wasn't anything left for me too see except a few stray memories, but none of them were of Terra June...or Boxy. The thought of them not being around scared me.

I was left in darkness to wait for my sister.

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

I was worried about Rainy when I felt her hand slip out of mine.

"Rainy!" I called for her, but my voice sounded distant.

I could feel Rainy's panic.

I knew we were flashing back to the time where the wish was made, but observing it like this was quite interesting.

Me, and Rainy were homecoming, and Prom, King, and Queen. I laughed. Only at Casper high would the same twins would be crowned King and Queen twice in the same year.

I watched as Rainy walked down the aisle before me to get her diploma. Dad, and Mom were in the front clapping and yelling along with Uncle Tucker, Aunt Jazz, and Grandma, and Grandpa Fenton. They were all so proud.

My sister like our Aunt Jazz had made valedictorian. She stood at the podium and gave a speech I seen her rehearse probably about a million times.

Everyone was proud of me too. I walked down the aisle right behind Rainy. I got my diploma and when the principal said to throw our hats up we did. I caught Rainy's hat and she caught mine.

I got to feel the joys of flight for the first time, and really began to get the hang of being a half ghost.

Then there were the sad times. The kidnapping, and Rainy being missing for months...Three to be exact. We tried many times to get in to get Rainy back, but we couldn't.

We went to the police to tell them that we knew who had Rainy, but they didn't believe that the Mayor Vlad Masterson would do such a thing.

"Dont worry Sky we will get her back," Dad said with a fake smile and a could see the hurt in his eye. He was hurting because his girl was in his archenemies hands.

After that we got her back and the flashes slowed into darkness.

I felt a hand in mine once again, and I knew it finally was our turn to return home.


	9. Back to normalWell sort of

I will never leave my sister

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter nine. Back to normal...Well sort of.

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

When I opened my eyes I was in a place I hadn't been in a long time. I was on my bed laying with the morning light warming my shoulders, neck, and face. I flinched out of the light, but then realized it didn't hurt.

"I didn't hurt," I muttered to myself.

I heard Rainy groan from where she lay in her bed. I walked over to her slowly and shook her gently.

"Come on Rain. We are back we did it. We didn't die," I said with a smile. Rainy stretched and turned over to face me. She was HUGE. I am not saying that she is fat, I mean she is very pregnant.

I could she Rainy taking in the face I was making. "What is it?" She asked as she sat up. That is when she noticed her baby belly. "Ohhh."

I had to help her out of the bed. She clutched my hand as we walked towards the kitchen. I knew she felt bad that she had to hold my hand, but I understood she needed me to help keep her balance.

Our parents looked at us as we entered the kitchen. Dad got out of his chair for Rainy so she didn't have to walk all the way around the table.

"Thanks Daddy," Rainy said with a smile. It was true that pregnant women really did glow, or maybe that was just because it was Rainy.

"So you two changed the future?" Mom asked me, and Rainy.

"Yes we did," Me, and Rainy said at the same time.

"How are you so sure?" Dad asked us with a smirk.

"For one sunlight doesn't burn me," I started.

"Two I haven't had Terra June yet," Rainy stated patting her baby bump softly.

"Three we know you are Danny Phantom," I stated obviously we should have figured that out before.

"Four we know we have ghost powers," Rainy said as she rested her hands on her baby bump.

"Five if you look in your wallet you wish card should be gone, or two wishes should be crossed off." I smiled.

"Six I don't know where the Box-" Rainy was going to say she didn't know where the Box ghost was when she began to cry.

I wrapped my arm around my sister and pulled her into the embrace. She was shaking from the sobs that kept escaping. Rainy's tears were soaking my shirt.

"It is alright Rainy. I will go get him," I promised my sister. Her sobbing stopped, and she looked at me. Her face was stained red from her tears, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"I will go with you," Rainy said even when she is pregnant, and in no shape to walk down the street she still would go with me anywhere I went.

"No Rainbow. You aren't in any shape to come with me. It will be dangerous," I said placing my hands on her shoulders.

"So you are saying I can't handle danger?" Rainy asked getting defensive.

"No I am just-"

"Because you know I can control my ghost powers better than you can," Rainy interrupted me and continued to speak.

"No I am just-"

"I don't want either of you going," Dad said giving both of us a stern look.

"Fine!" I exclaimed before storming to my room. I slammed the door, and sat on my bed to wait for Rainy.

"I have to go the the bathroom," I heard Rainy said before I heard the bathroom door shut.

A few minutes later the toilet flushed, and Rainy opened our bedroom door.

"So what's the plan?" Rainy asked me her eyes looked so hopeful.

"Well you can open a portal right?" I asked. Rainy nodded.

"If you can get me into the ghost zone Rain. I will find Boxy for you," I said to my sister.

"You sure you don't want my help?" Rainy asked.

I shook my head. "No Rain you opening the portal is enough. I need you to rest, and be here to cover for me with Mom, and Dad."

"Alright Sky, but take this with you," Rainy said before she slipped a small cardboard box into my hand. "He gave that to me."

"You think that if he sees it he will remember you." I looked into Rainy's eyes.

Rainy nodded as a few tears ran down her face. "I hope he will remember me."

I held Rainy's hands as she used her energy to make a portal to the ghost zone.

The portal was only big enough for me to fit through, and only stayed open long enough for me to get into the ghost zone.

The portal worked. The scenery around me was the green of the ghost zone.

"Box ghost," I began to call. I just hoped that he would answer me.

Of course he didn't. I kept calling his name for what seemed like hours. I was irritating a lot of ghosts, and I wasn't sure if they would team up and take me out.

After I searched for about two hours I ran into him literally. He looked confused. It was like he was in a daze or a trance. I couldn't reach him no matter what I tried.

"Boxy," I said as I waved my hand in front of his face for the tenth time. "Is anybody in there?"

"I can't find her," The Box ghost said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I was with her, and now I don't know where she is," The box ghost muttered.

"Box are you talking about Rainy?" I asked him.

He didn't hear me. "I gave her the box, but now I can't see it. Where is she?" He asked himself.

"I have it look," I said. I took out the box and held it out to him.

His eyes actually focused on it. "Rainy," He said slowly.

I shook my head. "I am Skyla, but I can take you to Rainy."

"Hurry Sky," I heard Rainy say.

"Come on Box we need to get out of here Rain needs us." I grabbed a hold of him and began to grab him until his pace matched mine.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

Shortly after Skyla left I felt my water break. I had to get to my parents. I grunted as I tried to stand on my own. I fell to the floor with a loud bang. I heard my Dad running down the hall. He threw the door open. When the door swung open I think it broke a hole in my wall.

My Dad was kneeling next to me. "Rainy are you alright?" He asked as he helped me up.

"The baby," I said moving my hand to reveal to blood.

"Danny pick her up, and take her to the guest room. Lay her on the bed in there. I think we are delivering a baby today," Mom said taking charge like normal.

I felt safe in my Dad's arms as he carried me into the guest room. My breathing was labored. He laid me gently on the bed. He let me hold his hand.

"Rainy honey how do you feel?" Mom asked.

"Lots of contractions Mom," I struggled to say.

"Where did Sky go," Dad asked me.

"To get Boxy," I said before I squeezed his hand with a scream.

"Okay you are doing good Raindrop just keep breathing, and pushing," Dad coached me.

About an hour later.

"I see a head," Mom said.

"You are almost there Rainy," Dad said as he brushed the hair away from my face.

I pushed, and the pressure released. I heard my baby crying. Mom laid her on my stomach.

Mom looked again. "Oh," Mom said in shock.

"What is it Mom?" I asked worriedly.

"Rain I need you too push baby," Mom said.

I did what she said, and shortly after a second baby girl was born. Mom cleaned them up, and then she let me hold them.

"What are you going to call them?" Dad asked. He looked like a proud Grandpa already.

"Terra June Fenton, and Mary Julie Fenton," I said slowly.

"So T.J. and M.J.?" Dad asked.

I nodded. Terra looked just like my Dad while Mary had my Mom's violet eyes, and our dirty blonde hair.

"They are beautiful," I muttered to myself as I looked at my two angels.

"I just wonder what is keeping your sister," Dad said sounding worried.

"I hope she is alright," I said clutching my babies close to my chest. "Hurry home Sky. I have a surprise for you." I just hope she could hear me.


	10. Meeting of the nieces, and daughters

I will never leave my sister.

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Danny Phantom. This may be the end of this fic. I do not know for sure. I do not know if you guys want me to continue this, or make a sequel to this in the near future. Let me know. But anyways thanks for everything guys. Y'all are awesome, and I love you all. The last thing we need to do is...

Chapter ten. Meeting of the nieces, and daughters.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

My Parents left me alone after they held the babies for a few minutes. I had one baby in each arm, and held them close to me. They nuzzled their little faces into the warmth of my chest. They made soft happy sounds, as the rustled to adjust themselves. I laughed lightly at their motion. I wasn't aware of someones presence in the room until he made himself known. It was Vlad Plasmius.

"Do not scream Rainy," Plasmius said. "I just want to take away your burden my Dear one."

He stroked the back of my head, and then lightly touched my children's foreheads. As his hand rested on Terra a growl escaped my lips.

"They are not a burden," I said resisting the urge to spit in his face. "Now get away."

Plasmius didn't back away. He only flashed me a fanged smile. I threw up my shield which pushed which only pushed him back. My babies began to cry in distress. I tried to soothe them, but they were inconsolable.

"Ouch that only stung." Plasmius smirked. "You are just like your Father, and that means your powers are no match for mine." He, then broke my shield causing me to wince.

"I won't let you hurt them," I said. I slid my children onto the bed, and got up ignoring the pain that followed each motion. I took a fighting stance, and prepared myself to take him down.

"What are you going to do? You just gave birth, you are weak, and vulnerable." Vlad laughed, as he easily threw me to the ground in one swift motion. I could hear the sound of my Dad's loud footsteps running down the hall. I could see the babies shielding themselves as Vlad tried to reach for them. They were crying. I tried to get up from where the nightstand had fell on top of me, but I couldn't get up.

Suddenly my Dad threw the door open, and took in the scene.

"Plasmius this is where I draw the line!" Dad yelled, as he became Danny Phantom once again.

Mom rushed into the room in the midst of the battle that was happening in the guest room to help me.

"No, Mom," I trailed off for a minute. "Get the babies out of here."

Her violet eyes looked, like they were about to object, but reluctantly she nodded. My Mom got up, and grabbed the children, and ran out of the room.

I could hear Dad cry out in pain. That was followed by Plasmius' laughter.

"Dad I'm coming," I said trying to get up again. I was on my knees the nightstand resting on my side. It was forcing me back to the floor. I groaned in pain.

(Skyla's P.O.V.)

I had found the Box ghost, and now we were lost. A wave of pain came, and gone. It was horrible.

"What is wrong Skyla?" The Box ghost asked grabbing my hand as I began to drop from where I was floating.

"A wave of pain just hit me," I said as I winced. I was feeling someone's pain, and I had the feeling it was my sister.

"Are you alright?" The Box ghost asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I don't think Rainy is. We need to get back home now. I just can't figure out my way around the ghost zone," I said gazing around the area. "Rainy would know how to get us home."

"Here take my hand." The Box ghost offered me his hand. I took it reluctantly.

I wasn't sure what was happening. A box formed around us, and moved us to the town square of Amity park.

"Let's go Box," I said. "Follow me." I waved him on signalling for him to follow me.

I flew as fast as I could in the direction of my house. I only slowed down a few times to glance back at the Box ghost. He was having problems keeping up with me.

As we approached the house I could hear a fight happening in the guest room. I phased through the wall to find Plasmius on top of my Dad.

"Hey Vlady. Get off of my Dad!" I yelled. I threw all of my strength into the blast I sent at Vlad. Vlad winced, and was distracted long enough for my Dad to get Vlad off of him. Dad was up, and looked over at me.

"Where have you been?" Dad mouthed.

"Finding Boxy," I mouthed back. I looked around the room for Box. He was looking at Rainy like she was the only person he ever looked at. The Box ghost pushed the nightstand off of her, and pulled her up to her feet. When she couldn't stand he took her into his arms, and left the room with her.

"Dad," I said. We were surrounded by Vlad, and his doubles.

"I know. I know Sky," Dad said reassuringly. "I have your back. No matter what happens."

"But I am not Rainy," I muttered.

"Sky, I love you both the same." Dad began to take down his archenemies doubles.

We fought hard, but there were too many of them. The door flung open, and Mom, and Box came into the room.

"Stay down guys," Mom said. She pulled out her Fenton thermos, and began to suck in all of Plasmius' doubles. She shut the Thermos when there was only one Plasmius left. "Vlad unless you want to be crammed in this thermos along with your doubles, I would leave. NOW!" Mom yelled threatening to open the thermos. Vlad left quickly. His doubles were called out of the thermos.

"Mom, where is Rainy?" I asked.

"She is alright. I put her in the lab in the basement," Mom answered me.

It took all my restraint not to just phase through the floor to get to her faster. I returned to my human form, and ran for the steps. My feet made a loud thundering noise as my feet met the steps.

When I finally saw Rainy, she was in the lab breast feeding a baby.

"You had Terra?" I asked as I took a tentative step forward.

Rainy looked up at me with a smile. As she let out a sigh of relief another baby began to cry.

"You had twins?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, and they were getting fussy. That is Marry, and she needs to be fed," Rainy said, as she took Terra off of her breast. "Can you bring Marry over to me?"

I nodded. I walked over to the baby crib, and picked up my newborn niece. I walked over to her Mother, and we traded babies. Rainy began to feed Marry, and I gently rocked Terra as I burped her.

"So Terra June, and Marry?" I asked.

"Marry Julie Fenton, and Terra June Fenton," Rainy said.

"So this is little T.J.?" I asked.

Rainy nodded. "And this is my little M.J." Rainy was beaming with excitement.

We were silent for a while, before Rainy spoke again.

"Thank you," She said slowly, as she began to burp Marry.

"For what Raindrop? I was not here when you gave birth to my nieces, or when Vlad attacked you," I said.

"You went to find Boxy for me, and that is what I wanted more than anything." Rainy smiled at me.

The Box ghost entered the room.

"Speak of the devil," I huffed as I jokingly shoved the Box ghost.

"I just thought I would give you two a few minutes alone," The Box ghost said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, I know, and now it is my turn to give you two some alone time," I said taking a step back. "Go on Boxy! Meet your kids." I shoved him forward.

I walked up the steps slowly.

(Rainy's P.O.V.)

I held my babies close to me, as Boxy approached me. He looked amused.

"I was worried you would never remember me again," I said looking at Boxy's blue face.

"I didn't remember you at first, but when I saw you under that dresser... I knew exactly who you were, and that I loved you. Well I mean that I... well I love you Rainy April Fenton," Boxy struggled to say.

"I love you too," Rainy said as she kissed him. She was careful not to jostle the sleeping infants in her arms.

"Who are they?" Boxy asked as he looked at my babies.

"These are your daughters. This is Marry Julie, and this is Terra June. Also before you ask. Yes, M.J., and T.J." I introduced my babies to who they would know as their Father.

"Welcome to the family M.J., and T.J.," The Box ghost said as he took his babies into his arms.

Our little family was complete, and everyone was safe.


End file.
